Always There For You
by Beth C
Summary: Have you ever felt like someone has always been there for you but you never knew it? So it seems with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan but neither really knows.
1. First meeting Destiny or not?

-Always There For You  
  
~ By Beth C  
  
Summary: Have you ever felt like someone has always been there for you but you never knew it?   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Feedback: You bet – Trekie386@aol.com I need more every day.  
  
Disclaimer: The greatest Jedi ever created belong to George Lucas. I just borrowed them and gave their history a slight twist. Some people just belong together from the beginning.  
  
Author's Note: There will be spoilers for Jedi Apprentice books 1 & 2 by the time this is done.   
  
****************************  
  
The doors to the Jedi Temple opened and the new arrivals stepped inside, their precious bundle carefully protected from the noxious air that was part of life on Coruscant. They were greeted by three members of the Jedi Council; Mace Windu, Yaddle, and Yoda. The bundle was brought forth and unwrapped to show an infant, barely 5 months old, his bright aquamarine eyes taking in the new faces.  
  
"Strong in the Force, this one is." Yaddle was the first to break the silence.   
  
The Master that had found the child nodded. "Yes, he is. A very high midi chlorian count too, for one his age."  
  
"How high?" Master Windu asked, his bald head wrinkling up in a frown.   
  
"Over five thousand."   
  
Yoda reached out one wrinkled finger to touch the child's fuzz of cinnamon hair. "Yes. Meant to be here, this one was." The baby reached up and grabbed on to the finger tightly. "Strong physically as well."  
  
While Yoda extracted his finger from the child's iron grasp, Mace was busy making the arrangements. "Take him to the crèche. Master Karin will tend to his care. He must be hungry after the long trip."  
  
"Yes, Master." The Jedi answered while wrapping the baby back up in the blanket.   
  
Yoda waved a hand in dismissal. "Keep you we will not. Meet with the Council later, you will."  
  
A slight bow. "Yes, Master." He nodded to Mace and Yaddle, then stepped down the long hallway towards the room that housed the youngest Jedis in the Temple.  
  
*****  
  
Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He brought himself back to awareness and slowly stood, working the kinks out of his legs. He had been sitting for over six hours, trying to find his calm center. The last mission had ended badly, his Padawan Xanatos had not reacted well to the failure. The boy was still new at being trained, and tended to react emotionally at times.   
  
Qui-Gon reached out with his Force sense to try to pick up what had caused the disturbance. He could sense nothing other than a general unease. There shouldn't be any unrest at the Temple, nothing that would warrant an alert to bring him out of his meditations.  
  
Frowning slightly, he exited the room and nearly ran over one of the elder Masters carrying a very young child towards the crèche. "Pardon me." Qui-Gon excused himself.   
  
"No problem, Master Jinn." The other Jedi spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the small bundle he was carrying.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded toward the baby. "Is this the one you found?" He could already feel that the infant was Force-sensitive, and had heard that a new arrival was expected in today.   
  
"Yes, Master Jinn." He held the baby up for the younger Jedi to examine. Qui-Gon barely got a glimpse of skin before an explosion rocked the very hallway they were standing in. He automatically reached for his lightsaber, but before he could grab it, he found himself with an armful of infant.   
  
"It's the classrooms." The senior Master was speaking. "You take him to the crèche, I'll go see what is going on."   
  
The words were barely spoken before the fire alarms starting blaring to evacuate. Left with an armful of now wriggling and fussing infant, Qui-Gon started to protest, but the other Jedi had already turned and ran back the way he had come. Qui-Gon could now see thick smoke billowing out of one of the rooms.   
  
He struggled to understand what was happening, who had turned off the safeties in the chemistry lab? The baby in his arms now was wailing loudly, protesting the fact that not only was his nap interrupted, but the air was rapidly becoming unbreatheable.  
  
Left with no other option, he turned from the source of the smoke and headed down the long hallway, keeping the face of his small charge covered with the blanket. He found the lifts at the end of the hall were out of commission. When the fire alarms had gone off, the lifts were automatically halted.   
  
Sighing, he turned to the stairs. The crèche was only two levels down, and he could use a good walk. As he entered the stairwell he felt his comlink buzz at his belt. Shifting the fussing baby to one shoulder, he claimed the vibrating instrument and held it to his lips. "Yes, Xanatos?"   
  
"Master, what is going on?" The new Padawan exclaimed. "I was told to leave my room immediately."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. Xanatos was not taking his lessons on controlling his emotions very well, they were very audible over the link. "It's just an explosion, Padawan. Something happened in the chemistry labs. Your evacuation is just a precaution." He made his voice sound stern. "Now follow the orders you were given. I'll be along shortly."  
  
"Yes, Master." His voice was now contrite. "Sorry, Master." He signed off with a click.  
  
Qui-Gon replaced the comlink back on his belt, and took the baby down off his shoulder. "At least you aren't as trying as he is." He unwrapped the squirming child and took his first good look at the baby. Tears were leaking out of the small eyes, making the color seem more green than blue at this moment. Qui-Gon lifted one finger up to wipe them away. "Now, now," he soothed. "You are going to be just fine." He looked into those troubled eyes deeply and he could feel the intelligence just waiting to be tapped.   
  
The baby calmed immediately, and reached one hand up to touch the face in front of him, his tiny fingers brushing against the lightly bearded face. He made a small sound of contentment.   
  
"See? It will all be fine." Qui-Gon whispered, and couldn't resist placing a kiss on the top of the small head. As his lips made contact, he felt a small whisper in the back of his mind. A thousand thoughts rushed through his brain faster than he could process them, but he did get a swift glimpse of a few of them. Some were dark, others light, most of them had him in them, and a few had nothing but a ginger-colored head of hair. A very long Padawan braid. Small hands welding a blue lightsaber.  
  
And a lightly accented voice saying, *Yes, Master.*  
  
In a heartbeat they were gone, it had been that quick, but it was enough to make the Master pull up and look down at his young charge. "I wonder what that was all about?"   
  
The baby continued to gurgle, his fear now evaporated. His eyes still hadn't left the Jedi's face. Something in this man that was holding him made him feel safer than he had ever felt before. He didn't want to look away, not even for an instant.  
  
Qui-Gon bundled the baby back up and continued his trek down the stairs. There was just something special about this baby. He could feel it through the Force. He would have to check on this one later, just to see what kind of child he grew up to be. Arriving at last on the level with the crèche, he opened the door and went to drop the baby off.   
  
With luck, he could get back upstairs quickly and help with those that were in more need of his help than this one. He quickly explained what had happened to the Knight in charge and with a final kiss, he left the baby in good care. In the brief time he had the baby, he felt a small attachment to it, and was almost reluctant to let this one go.   
  
"You be brave, young man." He told the baby. "The Force will be with you. Always." The last look he had was those intense eyes, watching as he turned and left the crèche, almost disappointed to see him go.   
  
***** 


	2. Toddler ObiWan

*****  
  
2 1/2 Years Later  
  
Little Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around the room, searching for the Master that was in charge. He located Master Karin and toddled his way over to her. Today was the day the youngest Jedi students would practice their Force skills in solo tests rather than being paired up. Obi-Wan loved making the multi-colored balls rise in the air by lifting one hand. Usually he needed help from one of the other Masters to keep them aloft for more than a few seconds. Now he was able to keep them aloft for almost a full minute by himself. He had been practicing hard, he wanted to make all the Masters proud!  
  
He used one of his chubby hands to tug on Master Karin's dark brown robe. He always loved the color of her robe. It was soothing to him. "Mas'er?" He had a hard time saying some words, so he tried again. "Mas'ser?"  
  
She looked down at him, then kneeled so he wouldn't have to crane his neck up. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He crossed his legs and gave a little hop. "I hav'ta go." Using the refresher room was another skill he had just mastered, but only a few weeks ago.   
  
"Now, Obi-Wan?" She frowned at him. "You were supposed to go before we left the crèche."  
  
"I didn't hav'ta then." He gave another small hop. If she didn't take him soon, he was going to have another accident and the Masters frowned on those. "Pwease? Mas'er? I really hav'ta."  
  
She sighed. "Do you know where it is, Obi-Wan?" She was the only Master in the room of 12 young toddlers, she couldn't leave them alone to take him.   
  
He nodded. "Up da hall, and to da left." He had his legs tightly crossed now. If he ran, he could just make it.  
  
She sighed. "You come right back here, do you understand me?" Why he waited until now, she would never understand. He was last on the testing list, so he did have time if he made it quick.   
  
He nodded. "Yes, Mas'ser."  
  
She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Go then. I'll be here when you get back."  
  
He took off at a dead run, through the open door and down the hall. If he had recognized the urge sooner, he would have made it. Unfortunately, this time he did not. He was almost to the door of the refresher when he felt something wet on his leg. He looked down to see that he had wet himself.   
  
"Oh, no." There was a small puddle on the floor at his feet and both is clothing and boots were wet. "No!" he said again and felt tears sting his eyes. Master Karin would not be proud of him and now he wouldn't be able to take the tests! He couldn't go back there all wet like this! That mean boy, Bruck would tease him and call him a baby! Bruck had mastered the refresher room a long time ago too!  
  
He began to cry, sniffing unhappily in the nearly empty hall. Cleaning droids were constantly on the prowl to keep the Temple spotless. He saw one heading his way and he stepped out of the puddle he had created and watched as it was mopped up. Tears still slid down his face. What was he to do now?  
  
Looking around he found a small recession in one of the walls that led off to one of the larger wings. It was dark down there, but he went to sit. How could he go back now? Frustrated, he began to cry some more, pressing his hands tightly to his eyes.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon was on his way to the Temple Archives when he heard a small sound and felt a wave of pure misery in the Force. Whatever was making that disturbance was really unhappy. He began searching the nearby corridors, using the wave as a guide. He finally found the source of the sadness in one dark corridor huddled up and crying like his world was ending.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down. "Hello, little one."  
  
The boy only looked at him and began to cry harder.  
  
"Shhh. Shh. It's okay. Whatever is wrong, I'll help you." He held out one hand gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The boy looked up at him, his face still in the shadows. "Y-you not gonna yell?" He hiccupped and sniffed back another sob.  
  
"No, I'm not going to yell at you, no matter what you did." He let a genuine smile cross over his face. He beckoned the boy to come forward. "Come on, it's okay."  
  
The child hesitated another moment then let the big Jedi pull him out of the dark corner. He hung his head as they walked into the light, ashamed of himself for having the accident in the first place.   
  
It was on the tip of Qui-Gon's tongue to ask what the real problem was, but as the light fell on the tiny initiate, he saw. The poor boy had an accident and was probably very embarrassed over it. The waves of misery rolling off the boy confirmed it, even as the child ducked his head in shame.   
  
Qui-Gon knelt before the boy again. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. Accidents do happen." With one large hand he raised the child's face to meet his eyes. The emerald orbs met his reluctantly. Qui-Gon could see the puffiness forming already from many minutes of hard crying.   
  
"Not sup'posd to." The child said sadly. "I'm a big boy. Was to be tested, now I can't!" This revelation sent the boy into a fresh wave of tears. "I s-stink now!"  
  
"No, shh… little one. It's still going to be fine." Qui-Gon wrapped the boy in a small hug. "Where is your teacher?"  
  
The boy pushed away from Qui-Gon and began to run down the hall. No! This man was going to bring him back to Master Karin and he would be laughed at! No!   
  
Qui-Gon realized his mistake as he saw the boy's eyes widen and the fresh wave of horror that filled the young face. He thought Qui-Gon was just going to turn him in! He stood and took off after the child. He caught up with him at the end of the hall. "Young one," he called out and the boy stopped, knowing he as definitely in trouble this time.  
  
"Sorry, Mas'ser." The little voice said and it tugged at Qui-Gon's heartstrings. Oh how he wanted to soothe this one's pain away.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I wasn't going to turn you in, young Jedi." He took one of the smaller hands in his own. "I was going to get you changed and then bring you back." He looked down at his young charge. "Is that acceptable to you?"  
  
A wary nod. "I dunno where the crèche is, Mas'er." Obi-Wan had never been this far from his room the whole time he was in the Temple.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Well I do. Let me comm your Teacher and then we will get you changed. This way neither of us gets into trouble, okay?"   
  
A hesitant smile. "Okay."  
  
"Who is your teacher?"   
  
"Mas'er Karin."   
  
Qui-Gon made a quick call, but found out that the boy's teacher was already administering the tests and would be unable to take the call for the moment. He left a brief message telling what had happened and where he was taking the boy. He signed off and then took the boy's hand leading him back to the crèche to get clean clothing.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon entered the crèche to find it empty. All the teachers and students were out with their young charges. Something that seemed to suit this boy just fine. The less that people knew about his little accident, the better it seemed. Qui-Gon looked around the room. "Where are your things?"  
  
The boy pointed one small chubby finger towards a cubby with the initials OWK on it. Qui-Gon selected a fresh change of clothing, and a new set of boots. Each child had four complete sets in their cubby. "Come with me," the Jedi Master ordered and took the youngster to the refresher. He gave the boy a quick shower, then toweled dry the small body. Working with one so young made him realize just how independent his own Padawan was.   
  
Xanatos was growing stronger and more self reliant each day. He was proud of his Padawan, so strong in the Force. The young Jedi was always obedient and seldom received punishment. It had been so easy to care for the boy. So easy that at times he felt like he wasn't really needed.   
  
Unlike now. This young child still had trouble pulling his leggings on, so Qui-Gon reached his large hands down to help. He slid them up the slim body, and then dressed the boy in a fresh tunic. The socks and boots came last and finally the boy looked to be a proper Temple student. He rubbed one hand through the hair, buzzed short enough that the light reddish-gold color could only faintly be seen.   
  
The beginnings of a braid was dangling behind the child's right ear. "Young one, I think you are ready now, to re-join your group." He tugged playfully on the tiny braid. "You will make an excellent Padawan some day. You listen to orders well."  
  
Obi-Wan felt his heart soar at those words. Praise didn't come easy down here. They were just beginning to master the skills they would need, so more often than not, they were lectured. He let his first real smile show on his face. Something about this man seemed so familiar, that it was easy to trust him. He wrapped his arms around the kneeling man's neck and gave him a small hug of thanks. "Thank you." He said softly in the big Jedi's ear.  
  
Qui-Gon returned the hug, feeling the small body accept it gratefully. He filled the child with love and acceptance from the Force then scooped the child up with one large hand. He carried both the boy and his soiled clothing back to the main room where he put the clothing in the recycler. It would be washed and returned to the child's cubby. All the clothing was marked with codes that the droids would recognize.   
  
He tickled the boy lightly and listened to the sound of happy laughter. This was a much better sound than the tears he had first encountered the boy with. They laughed and giggled all the way back to the testing chamber. It was only after he had said goodbye to the young boy, who had waved happily and was well on his way that he realized he had never asked the boy for his name.   
  
Dismissing it as a small oversight, Qui-Gon resumed his trek towards the Temple Archives and what he was sure to see, one very aggravated Jocasta Nu.   
  
***** 


	3. 6 Years Old

*****  
  
3 Years Later  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn steepled his fingers together while he watched Xanatos partake in a dazzling display of lightsaber combat. The youth was a natural at this art, using his body as well as his mind to expertly back his opponent off of him. His deep green blade clashed and sparked against his opponents amber one.   
  
The dance was deadly, and Xanatos executed an unbelievable flip over his opponent's head, landing on his feet and twirling his lightsaber around to finally knock the other one out of his rival's hand. The amber blade immediately extinguished as the boy fell to the floor. For a single moment, Xanatos smiled proudly, his expression one of happy triumph.   
  
Then it was gone, just as fleetingly as it had appeared. He reached over and held a hand out to help the fallen boy up. The momentary lapse did not go unnoticed by his Master. Qui-Gon was studying the boy intently. Xanatos should have known better than to gloat. He rubbed one hand thoughtfully over his chin.   
  
It wasn't often that they had time to be at the Temple, the Council had been giving them mission after mission as of late. It was only after Qui-Gon had insisted on a brief rest period that the Council had finally relented. They had three weeks here to recover and rest.   
  
He had started Xanatos back in the classes as soon as he got the word. His Padawan was in desperate need of some classes in humility if this was the kind of reaction the boy was going to project. Qui-Gon blamed most of it on the frequent need to be proven worthy, and the lack of peers to bond with.   
  
Xanatos was now exiting the ring, his lightsaber hanging on his belt. He bowed before his master.   
  
"Good job, Padawan." Qui-Gon spoke the words that were expected of him. Xanatos had started to smile but the next words caused that smile to slide off his face. "Next time, you might not want to openly gloat about your victory. Such a thing could end up costing you in the long run."  
  
The boy was now sullen, he had been so sure that his master would praise him for all his hard work. After all the student he had just beaten was a full three levels above him! That had been no easy feat! He bit back an angry reply. "Yes, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon picked up the negative feelings washing over his student. "I think two hours in meditations is in order. Report back to our quarters and begin with the Sonta Set, then follow with the Baran'til ones." The meditations he had just assigned were designed to teach patience and humility. One had to sit and concentrate deeply, letting go of any pride in order to achieve the calmness required.   
  
Xanatos gaped at his master. He was being punished? He snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. He had planned on meeting some of his agemates to go and celebrate his victory. Now he had to spend the rest of the night in his quarters, on his knees no less, breathing.   
  
"If you would like I can add a set of Ruagata ones as well." Qui-Gon spoke up, naming the ones he knew his apprentice hated the most. Those ones required one to hang upside-down in the exercise, thereby forcing the mind to divide its attention between two things, keeping peace and keeping oneself from falling hard.   
  
"That will not be necessary, Master." Xanatos muttered. He then took his leave and headed for his quarters.  
  
What had gotten into that boy? Qui-Gon could not understand. He had been such a promising student at first, now he seemed to be moving off more on his own too quickly. He could no longer seem to control his student at will, the boy frequently merited punishment, and Qui-Gon was running out of patience. At 17, the boy should definitely have been more in control.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed and left the training room. No sense brooding over it. He would end up doing meditation time himself if he could not figure out what to do soon. Xanatos, Xanatos, Xanatos. Where did I fail you? The big Jedi wondered as he walked down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Six year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was alone in the initiate's training room. This one was designed to help a user master the frequent flips needed. Large bars jutted out from the walls from which a student could jump or hop to before flipping and landing. Safety fields protected the falls from being too hard.   
  
Obi-Wan loved this room. He liked the feeling of being in control of his body. Of using the Force to help him twist and flip. It all filled him with a sense of accomplishment. If he worked hard enough he could imagine a voice telling him that he was a great student, an excellent Padawan. He fingered his braid lightly for a moment. It was now just barely touching his shoulder. Padawan.   
  
He remembered someone telling him once that he would make an excellent Padawan, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place a face with the voice. He knew just about all the Masters here at the Temple, with the exception of the ones who were frequently offworld. If they spent any amount of time at the Temple, Obi-Wan knew them. This voice that haunted him, however was nowhere to be found.  
  
He frowned at his lack of concentration. "Way to go, Kenobi." He muttered to himself. "Daydreaming isn't going to help you." He focused his attention and began his routine again. He had earned this time to himself, by studying hard, and helping all the Masters in the crèche. They rewarded his hard efforts with two whole hours by himself in the training room. As long as he kept the safety field on, he was allowed to practice alone.  
  
He had designed a series of flips and twirls into the katas the Masters had taught him. Ones better suited to his growing body. Each time he executed them he could feel the Force flowing through his hands and legs, making his body move higher, twist harder, jump farther. It was the greatest reward one could ask for.   
  
He was so busy concentrating on his routine, that he didn't notice that he was being watched. Two sets of eyes followed the child through the air. The first set was angry, vengeful and full of mischief. This pair belonged to Bruck Chun, Obi-Wan's agemate and fellow clan member. Bruck was not very happy with the other boy, for he didn't get rewards such as Obi-Wan got. The Masters were never telling him how good he was doing. Always telling him how he needed to work more on this or that.  
  
He would show them. If the safety field was off, Obi-Wan could possibly fall and maybe get in trouble for exercising without it. They wouldn't reward him with this freedom then. His small hand rested by the controls, set in the far end of the room by the other door. He carefully shielded his mind, making himself invisible to Obi-Wan or anyone that should stop in to check the boy. He had one chance to do this, and he had to time it right. Working the controls would be easy. Making it seem like an accident would be fun.  
  
The other set of eyes watching Obi-Wan perform was Qui-Gon's. He had happened by the initiate training room on his way out of the corridor. Curious as to why the room would be activated this late in the afternoon when all the other students should be in classes, he peeked inside.   
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A very young child, about 5 or 6 was using the high beams to run, flip and jump. These were moves that usually the older children with much more control had to master. Here was this boy, literally flying through the air, and bouncing off the walls. A first set of modified katas was completed and a second set was begun.   
  
Sweat dripped off this child's head, darkening his hair to a deep russet color. The boy seemed familiar to Qui-Gon, yet he couldn't place him in his mind. He had seen many children over his years at the Temple. How had he missed out on knowing about this one? He couldn't see the child's face, as he was moving too fast and his eyes were closed, relying on the Force to guide him.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. Yes, this one was talented. He would definitely be chosen as Padawan someday. Satisfied that the boy would not hurt himself, Qui-Gon decided to leave him alone to finish. If he knew he was being observed, it might break his concentration or make him self-conscious. It was enough that Qui-Gon had a chance to witness this remarkable sight. Why break the spell?  
  
He was just leaving the room when disaster struck. In the middle of a high leap to near the ceiling, the safety field failed. The audible hum disappeared from the room as the blue glow winked out. Feeling the change almost instantly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and shrieked. He lost his balance and grabbed for the nearest handhold. His mastery of the Force was not quite as refined as he would have liked, and he missed.   
  
This all happened in a split second. Qui-Gon noticed the lack of field and the boy grasping for anything to break his fall. He reached out with the Force to catch the child but it was a moment to late. The boy hit the mats hard, twisting his right ankle and screaming in pain.   
  
Bruck watched as Obi-Wan fell. He then quietly slipped out the door, unobserved and back to his class. He was on a refresher break and had a pass to show anyone that asked. No one would suspect him and now Obi-Wan wouldn't be such a show off. He smiled to himself glad that his plan had succeeded. Oafy-One was what he would call the boy now.   
  
Qui-Gon was at the boy's side in a second. The child was howling in pain. No doubt it had hurt. The ankle was already turning a nice shade of purple.   
  
"Owwwwwww! Owwwwww!" The boy howled, unable to stand or do anything but let the tears roll down his face.   
  
Qui-Gon reached over and placed his hands on the child's ankle, calling on the Force to block the pain receptors. The boy quieted a bit and looked up to see who was helping him. He saw someone he didn't know, although something in the Force told him he *should* know this mysterious Jedi that was helping him now.   
  
The large man smiled at him. "It will be alright. I'll take you to the Healers. They can help you there, okay?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and sniffed. This Jedi seemed to be the nicest one he had ever met. Something about those blue eyes seemed to both calm and reassure him.   
  
"Can you stand?" Qui-Gon asked the child, pretty sure he was going to be carrying the boy all the way to the Healers.   
  
The young Jedi tried to, using Qui-Gon's arm as support, but the amount of pain on his face spoke volumes. The youngster had not mastered the ability to be able to shield, so Qui-Gon got a full dose of the boy's pain. He picked the boy up and settled him on one broad shoulder. "Never mind, young one. You tried very hard. That was very brave of you." He pulled his robe around the boy and rubbed the child's back.  
  
Obi-Wan was now exhausted. Using the Force as he had been had drained him. The fall had nearly wiped him out. Now the combination of pain, and oddly enough comfort from the big Jedi, caused his weary body to fall asleep. Somehow he knew this Jedi would take care of him, take him to the Healers and make sure he was okay. In just a few short minutes, he was fast asleep in Qui-Gon's arms.  
  
Hearing the boy's soft snores, and knowing it would be better for him to rest than to face the coming treatment, Qui-Gon let the boy sleep while he carried him to the Healers. He fully intended to find out why that safety field failed. Such a talented youngster should not be frightened away from practicing again.  
  
The warm breath from the young Jedi warmed his neck and shoulder. He had seen the boy's face and the blue-green eyes, and the child seemed to recognize him from somewhere. He had instantly trusted Qui-Gon. Yet Qui-Gon still couldn't place the child as one he had ever seen before, no matter how he tried to focus on that face. He dismissed it as a by-product of his recent exhaustion himself with too many missions, and the training of his own Padawan. Maybe when he concentrated on it less, it would come to him.  
  
He dropped the still sleeping boy off at the Healers and explained briefly what had happened, ordering a complete investigation of that training room. Before he could do anything else for the child, his comlink buzzed. Leaving the matter in more capable hands, he left the room and headed for his quarters.   
  
Xanatos was not to be found in the Temple. He had up and disappeared. It wasn't until much later that he realized he didn't know the name of the child he had just helped.  
  
***** 


	4. 9 Years Old

*****  
  
Three Years Later  
  
Qui-Gon hurried to the Main Council chambers, barely nodding to anyone he passed. He had just received a summons and it was marked *URGENT*, so he ran. He approached the doors and was waved right in.  
  
He took his place in the center of the circle of Masters. There were four other Masters, and three Padawans waiting as well. He noticed that two of the Masters were also skilled Healers. He bowed formally. "Master Jinn, reporting as ordered." He was a bit out of breath from his rush, and with a bit of the Force, he calmed is breathing.  
  
Mace Windu was the first to speak. "We have called you all here because there has been an accident on Prima Artician."  
  
Qui-Gon mentally ran through what he had heard of that world. It was almost as cold as Hoth, and uninhabited. It was a Core world and not too far from Coruscant. The Temple had a small base on that world, used mainly for survival training of students. His eyes went wide. This had to have something to do with a training mission.  
  
He saw the same realization dawn on the other Masters, and a few of the Padawans. Mace was still speaking.  
  
"Fourteen hours ago, we sent out a group of level three initiates for their first survival mission. Two hours ago we lost contact. Thirty minutes ago we received an automated emergency signal from the shuttle." He paused to take a breath. "There are two Teachers and fourteen students missing. It is almost night on the side they are on. The temperature is dropping fast. I don't think I need to tell you that once night falls, survival chances will be less than zero." He nodded, dismissing the group. "You will take three shuttles, and return as soon as you can. May the Force be with you."   
  
Qui-Gon led the way out of the room and down to the hangar bay. The Masters split up, Qui-Gon found himself with Healer Beth'An. She was very skilled and Qui-Gon was glad she was chosen for this mission. They lifted off quickly and within the hour were dropping out of lightspeed to land on the planet. The shuttles had already been stocked for a rescue mission, and all the Masters and Padawans quickly suited up in cold weather gear, complete with heavy coats, goggles and gloves.  
  
Once they exited the shuttles the first thing to greet them was a biting cold and an icy wind. Qui-Gon was glad for the heavy coat, but he knew the children wouldn't be so dressed. They would have some protection, but the point of this training exercise would be to survive with much less.   
  
The groups split up at the landing site, searching the base where the first shuttle had landed. The survival mission usually included exploring the small caves that dotted the landscapes. Qui-Gon reached out with the Force to try to locate any Force signatures. He could feel some faintly to his left, he motioned for the Healer to follow.   
  
It wasn't long before he reached the first set of caves. They broke off into four different directions and he could feel life signs in all of them. He brought the Healer closer and removed his mask to order, "We need to split apart. You check this one and I'll go in the first one." She nodded, and stepped away.  
  
He entered the cave and was surprised to find that the normally stable walls had caved in, blocking the way. He considered using his lightsaber to melt the snow but if someone was on the other side digging he could accidentally impale them on the blade.   
  
Thinking fast, he took a small shovel out of the pack he carried and began to move the snow away.  
  
*****  
  
Nine year old Obi-Wan Kenobi had never felt this cold in his life. He was trapped with one of the other students, a boy named Tarin. The boy was about the same age as Obi-Wan but his body was much smaller, not yet having his growth spurt. The boy had shivered wildly, the cold affecting his smaller physique much more than Obi-Wan's more protected body. He had given the boy his coat to place over the one he already wore. It had helped some, but they were both cold, and it was getting worse by the moment.  
  
The cave in had come unexpectedly, trapping them in this small air pocket, and away from the other Masters. Obi-Wan had tried calling but no one had answered. They each had a small survival pack on them, but they refused to use the few glow rods unless it became absolutely necessary. Obi-Wan had tried digging his way out, but soon was exhausted from the amount of snow piled between them and the exit. The training sabers they all had didn't generate enough heat to melt the snow fast enough, nor did he want to exhaust the power on his trying.   
  
So he sat in the dark, occasionally checking on Tarin, or trying to reach out through the Force to call for help. Someone had to notice they were missing, right? This couldn't possibly be part of the mission, could it? If it was, he was failing badly. They had been prepared to deal with the cold weather and trek through it, maybe even learn how to set up a camp, but to stay overnight? He didn't think that was part of the directive.  
  
He could feel his hands and toes becoming numb, even the gloves he still wore were not helping. Tarin was curled into a ball, his head resting on his pack as he struggled to keep warm. Obi-Wan came up behind him and took out one of the glow rods. With a single snap, he activated the chemicals inside to provide light and a bit of warmth.   
  
Tarin started to protest, that they needed to save them, but Obi-Wan shushed him with a look. "We need the light and some heat, Tarin." He could hear his voice becoming numb from the cold. The smaller boy simply nodded and tried not to cry. The tears would only freeze on his face, and leave cold tracks.   
  
Obi-Wan motioned for the smaller boy to come closer. "We need to share body heat," he explained. "Its our best chance for survival at this point."  
  
With that, the youngster crawled up into Obi-Wan's outstretched arms. They huddled down in front of the glowstick and prayed for a rescue to come soon.  
  
*****  
  
He had been shoveling snow for what seemed like hours but was in fact only about twenty minutes when he finally broke through. The faint glow of the remains of a used up glow stick on it's last minutes was his first clue. Hope surged through him as he widened the hole.  
  
Inside he found two boys, both wrapped around each other, barely alive, both covered in snow. One boy was wearing two jackets, the other one was wearing nothing. Qui-Gon realized that the larger boy had sacrificed his own comfort to help his friend survive.   
  
He pulled a thermal sheet out of his pack and prepared to wrap the smaller boy in it. The child was so cold, that for a moment, Qui-Gon feared he might have been too late, but the boy howled once in protest of the sudden movement. Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
He pulled out a second sheet and wrapped it around the other boy, the one with no coat. The child opened his eyes briefly to see the stranger reaching for him. Teeth chattering, and nearly frozen lips managed to speak a single word. "Tarin?"  
  
He must be asking about the other boy, Qui-Gon thought. "He's fine. Your friend is safe. Now come here, young man, and lets get you warmed up as well."  
  
He couldn't see the face behind the mask but for a brief second, Obi-Wan thought that he recognized the voice that spoke to him. Either way it didn't matter if he knew this stranger or not, what mattered was that he was offering a way out and warmth, both of which Obi-Wan was happy to take.  
  
The boy allowed himself to be wrapped in the sheet and carried out by the big man. As soon as he was out of the cave, and saw that Tarin was also being carried by the big man, Obi-Wan mercifully passed out.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the rescue was carried out without the loss of a single life. As the shuttles lifted off with their nearly frozen cargo, Qui-Gon finally allowed himself to relax. He was on one of the shuttles that had the Teachers, as his shuttle was the largest, and they were the most critically wounded. His shuttle was also the fastest, and they immediately hit lightspeed once they were clear.  
  
The children were being brought back on the other shuttles, all of them none the worse for the wear. All had found ways of surviving the cave in, with nothing more than some frostbitten toes, fingers and tentacles. This was one of the heartiest groups Qui-Gon had ever seen, and he was very proud of them.  
  
Unlike his now missing Padawan. Xanatos had turned to the Dark Side and had vanished. He felt a slight pang at the thought of that bright boy, now full of hate and anger. He blamed himself for failing his Padawan. He vowed to never take another Padawan again. He couldn't risk turning another bright soul to the Dark.  
  
The thoughts of boys, brought Qui-Gon's troubled mind back to the children he rescued today. The smaller boy, Tarin, he knew he had never seen before, but the larger one, he was sure he knew. He set the shuttle on autopilot and concentrated on the young face. Where had he seen that bright boy before?  
  
He tried to imagine that boy, without the snow covering his ginger hair, his face a more natural shade, and those greenish-blue eyes, not swollen nearly shut with cold. He could almost place the face, it was right there in front of him, mocking him in jest when the autopilot went off and he had to return the shuttle to manual control. They had arrived on Coruscant, and it was time to have the Teachers unloaded for care.  
  
He would have to meditate on it, of this he was sure. He was so certain he had seen that child before that he was ready to stake his life on it. It was just bugging him that he didn't know where or when he had met that boy before. Right now was neither the time or place. Once the other shuttles came, he would at least find out that boy's name.  
  
What he didn't know was that he would never get that chance. Before the other shuttles arrived, he was called away by the Council on another emergency mission. When he returned to Coruscant weeks later the cold weather mission had all but slipped his mind.  
  
*****  
  
~TBC 


End file.
